OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: Nos Jardins de Ithilien Éowyn e Faramir refletem sobre o que ganharam, o que perderam e o que aprenderam em suas lutas.


Os Jardins de Ithilien  
  
"Os Pequenos abençoaram aquela terra..."  
  
Na bela Ithilien, respirava-se o ar da paz e da alegria.  
  
A terrível Guerra do Anel era lembrada, mas poucos faziam questão de amargar as tristezas causadas pela guerra.  
  
Os grandes feitos do povo de Gondor, no entanto, eram contados como cantigas para as crianças. Elfos, anões, e os eternos aliados, os Cavaleiros de Rohan, eram festejados. Mas nada disso era comparado ao fascínio que os hobbits despertavam.  
  
Diziam que o Portador do Anel e seu servidor, Samwise haviam abençoado Ithilien desde sua visita ao lado do capitão Faramir.  
  
Beregond, chefe da guarda pessoal do príncipe de Ithilien, ouvia os comentários e sorria.  
O seu amado povo tinha razão. Por que não?  
Mesmo ele, quando se lembrava daqueles terríveis anos, não entendia como conseguiram por fim vencer o Inominado. Tanto fora perdido.  
Mas a Quarta Era nasceu e renovou a vida de todos os seres sob a estrela da Pedra Élfica, o Rei Elessar. Para Beregond, o mais importante era estar servindo a Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien e sua esposa, a Senhora Éowyn.  
Havia sido convocado para uma reunião com seu capitão. Ao abrir a porta onde ficava o gabinete de Faramir, notou a cadeira vazia e um vulto na janela concentrado na visão dos jardins...  
  
Notando sua presença, Beregond ouviu-o dizer:  
  
- Sente-se, meu amigo. – a voz era gentil, porém resoluta. – Quando aceitará o meu convite para se tornar Conselheiro? – exclamou Faramir, o jovem capitão era austero e belo, não havia dúvidas que o sangue de Númenor corria em suas veias. A tristeza, uma vez vista em seus olhos, fora expulsa desde seu casamento com a impetuosa Senhora de Rohan.  
  
Beregond sempre a amaria por isso.  
  
Sentou-se, sendo seguido pelo príncipe de Ithilien, desde de sua designação como capitão da Companhia Branca, pelo rei Elessar, Beregond e Faramir estreitaram os laços de amizade.

Na época da Guerra do Anel, Beregond havia arriscado tudo para salvar a vida de seu capitão. Ser presenteado com a clemência do Rei Elessar estivera longe de seu pedido de perdão, pois ele derramara sangue onde era proibido. Ato do qual sempre se arrependeu, devido à pressa em salvar Faramir.  
  
E agora, sentava-se ao lado de seu capitão. E Faramir o tinha por amigo...  
  
- Sabe muito bem, que nunca deixarei de protegê-lo, senhor. – respondeu Beregond ao convite.  
  
- Faramir. – corrigiu o príncipe de Ithilien, sorrindo de sua boa sorte. Os conselhos de Beregond eram valiosos e Faramir buscava sempre por sua observação, a avaliação de Beregond, prudente e justa, e as observações argutas de Éowyn.  
  
- Não precisa de Conselheiros, senh ... Faramir, sempre teve a capacidade de ler mentes e corações. – completou orgulhosamente Beregond.  
  
Todos, mesmo em Gondor, na época que Boromir vivia, sabiam da capacidade de Faramir de entender e liderar homens e feras.  
  
Como se tivesse tido os pensamentos lidos, Faramir levantou-se e voltou sua atenção a janela.  
  
- A Senhora Éowyn, acredita que ela esteja feliz, Beregond? – perguntou Faramir.  
  
Beregond levantou-se e seguiu Faramir até a janela.  
  
Pelos jardins de Ithilien, Éowyn caminhava pensativa sem perceber que estava sendo observada. Dividia sua atenção entre os citadinos que conversam com ela, e a contemplação ao belo jardim.  
  
Ao se ver sozinha, voltava ao caminhar. Faramir sabia que algo a perturbava. Entretanto, o que trouxera a serenidade no belo rosto da esposa, Faramir não podia adivinhar.  
  
- A Senhora Éowyn, é amada por todos, senhor Faramir, a sua inteligência aliada a sua presença de espírito cativou-nos. Não há nada que o povo de Emyn Arnen e Ithilien deixem de fazer pela senhora. – observou Beregond.  
  
- Meu bom amigo, não respondeu à minha pergunta. – retrucou Faramir olhando em direção ao jardim.  
  
- Permita-me uma sugestão? – com o menear do príncipe, prosseguiu. – Podemos convidar os hobbits, Merry e Pippin! Eles trazem grande alegria à cidade. E a Senhora Éowyn tem por Merry grande admiração. Devo confessar render-me a vivacidade daquele povo.  
  
Faramir considerou a sugestão por alguns momentos e exclamou:  
  
- Uma pena, seria um ótimo Conselheiro, Beregond. Providenciarei os convites nesse momento. – entretanto sua atenção manteve no belo jardim.  
  
Beregond continuou ao seu lado, estudando o momento adequado para falar- lhe.  
  
- Pois não, amigo – murmurou Faramir; - Percebo que não terminou.  
  
Criando coragem para entrar em um assunto delicado, Beregond respirou fundo e iniciou:  
  
- Apesar da sua habilidade em ler corações, capitão, uma mulher – continuou, constrangido – mesmo a nossa é sempre misteriosa. Converse com a nobre senhora, ela poderá oferecer uma resposta mais eficaz.  
  
Faramir voltou-se para Beregond e sorriu:  
  
- Tem razão. Você seria um ótimo Conselheiro. Obrigado!  
  
E afastou-se descendo as escadas da Torre que o levariam até ao jardim...  
  
Éowyn caminhava tranqüilamente pelos jardins de Ithilien, o seu lar. Nesse dia, as lembranças, estavam vívidas em sua memória.  
  
A batalha nos Campos de Pellenor. Dernhelm. Sua batalha. Não permitiu ser deixada para trás.  
  
A dor de ter seu braço quebrado pelo nazgûl, o rei dos bruxos Angmar. Apesar de toda a dor, podia lembrar de cada momento, sua dor, seu ódio, Merry, o valoroso hobbit, que a ajudara a golpear e destruir aquela criatura infame.  
  
O rei Théoden ... seu tio, amado como a um pai.  
  
O regente de Gondor e seu primogênito, Boromir, pai e irmão de seu esposo. Sentia a dor de Faramir causada pela falta de ambos.  
  
Tantos pereceram...  
  
Lembrou-se de suas emoções naquele tempo, como desejou uma morte honrosa. Entretanto recebera aquilo que não desejava ate então: a vida.  
  
O Rei Elessar trouxe a paz ao mundo dos homens, mas não pode fazê-lo pelo seu coração. A paz e o amor que lhe pertencia, chegaram até ela, através do belo e gentil, filho caçula do Regente. Ambos foram trazidos pela mesma mão. E seus destinos estavam ligados.  
  
E Éowyn não pode reconhecê-lo de imediato. Enganara-se uma vez. E ter novamente o olhar de complacente de um amigo a feriria, mais do que a espada do nazgûl. Entretanto, a sorte lhe sorrira, a sim como o bom vento vindo do Oeste. E Faramir a amou desde o primeiro dia.  
  
E Éowyn vivia em lugar apenas seu, estava feliz como nunca fora antes. Observou as belas flores, algumas plantadas por Samwise, como presente de casamento. Um belíssimo presente...  
  
Quase temia por essa felicidade, como se pudesse ser carregada pelo vento. Respirou o perfume das flores, fechando seus olhos e viu a imagem que nascia em sua mente. E sorriu.  
  
Assim Faramir a encontrou.  
  
- Feliz, Éowyn? – havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz, ela pode perceber.  
  
Ao que Éowyn respondeu: - Como não estaria? Minha única preocupação é que a felicidade encontrada possa ser tirada de mim!  
  
Nesse momento, soprou o vento vindo do Oeste, ambos consideraram, como um bom presságio.  
  
As flores dançavam ao toque suave do vento, e roçavam nas vestes do Senhor e da Senhora daquele jardim. Entretidos, um com o outro, eles não perceberam a amizade que as flores lhe dedicavam.  
  
Faramir prosseguiu:  
  
- Estive observando-a da Torre, parecia tão concentrada em seus pensamentos. – novamente Éowyn sentiu um tom de preocupação.  
  
Éowyn observou atentamente Faramir, recordando do seu primeiro pensamento ao conhecê-lo nas Casas de Cura, "Alguém a quem nenhum Cavaleiro de Rohan, poderia vencer em batalha, apesar da gentileza do seu coração."  
  
Ela aproximou-se e permitiu que seus dedos se entrelaçassem, respondendo com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.  
  
- Faramir, meu amigo e esposo, eu estava concentrada tentando imaginar o futuro – fez uma pausa, procurando captar cada reação do marido. – Imaginando, se o herdeiro de Ithilien terá sua capacidade de desvendar corações.  
  
No rosto nobre e austero, em seus olhos verdes, o lampejo de emoção o tornou ainda mais belo. E sua felicidade luminosa.  
  
O sorriso de Éowyn abriu ainda mais, ao ver a alegria e a surpresa que provocou em Faramir. Adorava surpreendê-lo, e conseguia fazê-lo com maestria.  
  
Enlevado, Faramir levou as mãos de Éowyn até seus lábios, e por fim, beijou- as.  
  
- Éowyn, minha senhora.- e a ergueu ao alto, os cabelos dourados de Éowyn brilharam a luz do sol, e riso dela era contagiante. E Faramir estava feliz.  
  
Os citadinos que viram a cena, sorriam. Amavam seu capitão e a sua intrépida esposa.  
  
Neste dia, Faramir adiou os pouco pendentes assuntos pendentes, e passou ao lado da Senhora de Rohan nos jardins de Ithilien.  
  
Beregond assistiu a cena da Torre, comovido. Pensando em sua família, e lembrou-se do convite aos Pequenos e concluiu:  
  
"Os pequenos abençoaram aquela terra ..."  
  
FIM


End file.
